


Night light (Tony x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Child, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't so quiet in the Stark residence at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night light (Tony x Reader)

Night light (Tony x Reader)

 

Darkness surrounded the small figure as he shuffled along the floor, holding a little light up Iron Man action figure (a little gift from his father) as he made his way down to his parent's room, frightened and scared as he hated the dark. He was absolutely terrified when his nightlight went out, another of his dad, the infamous Tony Stark's creations gone aray for him once more, seemingly not as lucky with technology as his father but still, he had to be brave enough to conquer the blacken hallways to the safety and warmth that his parent's and their bed had. Managing to make it though with minimal sobbing and scares, (s/n) opened up the door to see two larger shadows curled up into one another on the bed, the soft blue tinted light of the arc reactor lighting up their faces as he walked forward, giving a sigh of relief. Meanwhile Tony and you were sound asleep, exhausted by the day's activities (though it was mostly training), the both of you needing the rest you were finally getting, unaware of the tiny intruder. 

"Mommy? Daddy?" (s/n) whispered as he had walked up to you first, rubbing your shoulder as he tried to coax you awake.

"Mmmhmm?" you mumbled as you opened one eye at you kid, tired as you managed to run the other one open. 

"It's too dark in my room and I'm scared," your son whimpered, fear deep in his soft brown orbs as he shook, keeping his grip firm on your arm.

"Non-nsense, I made su-ure I put a nightlight in," Tony retorted, the shuffling having woke him up as he looked over at mother and child, yawning as he raked a hand through his jet black hair which have been tousled from "earlier actions". 

"It w-went out," your son murmured, rubbing one eye as it threated to spill out a few tears, still upset over the matter.

"Tony?" you groaned, looking over your shoulder at your genius husband, having taken care of the last few incidents on your own such as when (s/n) decided to poke around at his Uncle Bruce to make the Hulk come out, the fun half if you asked him or the other time when he ended up filling up the bathroom with bubbles and was "lost" until you cut your way through and rescued him.

"(y/n)?" he mumbled back, not wanting to deal with this now as he had to get sleep now due to a busy day tomorrow... today? Whatever time it was, he just needed sleep.

Grumbling under your breath, you didn't want to move but still, you needed to comfort your crying child, who was currently looking at you with an urgent look on his face. Looking over at Tony and then at (s/n), you begin to push Tony over with your weak noodle arms. "Move over."

"Come onnnnnn," Tony whined as he let you push him but that didn't mean he wasn't going to complain about it, "I just got comfortable." 

"You see that arc reactor in the middle of your chest," you mumbled as you pointed out the little blue light in the middle of his otherwise nicely toned chest to your boy, "It's the perfect nightlight, isn't that right, (s/n)?"

"Yup and it's my favorite color too," (s/n) retorted as he gave a small chuckle, crossing his arms as he showed off a bit of your snarkiness. 

"My wife and child are ganging up on me, that's not fair," Tony mocked a little but soon enough he couldn't take it, honestly thinking it was too cute as he finally moved over, making space for his son between the both of you, "But fine, I'll move but only because I love you two."

"Thanks, daddy," your son's eyes twinkled as he climbed up in the space, nuzzled up in the little space between his parents, feeling much better now, "Good night!"

"Good night, sugar baby," you chuckled as you pecked (s/n)'s temper before closing your eyes, moving over to Tony's cheek to kiss it, whisper in his ear, "Good night, sugar daddy."

"Whatever," Tony smirked, laughing deeply before he reflected on his family, wrapping his arms around his family, keeping them close, "Good night, (y/n)."

 

~Epilogue~

 

(s/n) was the first to wake up, rubbing his little brown eyes as looked over at his mommy then at his daddy, the warmth of his parents and the morning light making the morning so much better until he felt his dad move closer towards him, whispering in his ear.

"Hey there, babe," Tony whispered, thinking your son wasn't here, last night a bit of a blur as he nuzzled what he though was your cheek, smirking under his breath, "Nice seeing you here."

"Dad-ddy?" (s/n) asked as he wasn't sure what was going on, not liking it one bit as he moved away.

"I can be your daddy, (y/n)," Tony mumbled as he moved closer, his breath husky as he was eager for a little personal time early this morning.

"Ummmmmmmmmm," (s/n) whined, scared now as he was hoping daddy would wake up soon, the next line making him cry out your name, sheer and utter confusion in the Stark residences. 

"Wake up and give your daddy some early morning sugar, okay?"

"MOMMY!!!"


End file.
